


Fallen Psijic

by Sixylicious



Series: The Psijic and the Knight [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Court of Bedlam, Daedric Princes, ESO Summerset Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Multiple Vestiges - Freeform, Psijic Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixylicious/pseuds/Sixylicious
Summary: After helping defeat Molag Bal, Psijic Acolyte and Vestige Velia vanished in a frantic search to find a way to get her lover back. Now fellow Vestige Kemosiri and his husband have tracked her to Summerset in the thick of a Daedric plot. But their friend isn't the same as they remember...ESO Summerset spoilers.
Relationships: Darien Gautier/Female Vestige, Male Vestige/Male Khajiit
Series: The Psijic and the Knight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670518
Kudos: 3





	Fallen Psijic

**Author's Note:**

> Kemosiri belongs to Rooadoodle, who so kindly allows me to borrow him on occasion. This ties into our Skyrim universe, To Defy Destiny, but centuries before in the ESO timeline.

Ebon Stadmont. The next time someone asked them to go wandering through a magic forest that reeked of illusion magic and Daedric power, Khati was going to decline no matter what Kemosiri said. Still, here they were, Siri reading from the Grand Maestro’s journal as Khati played with the rune Leythen had given them. How had they even gotten into this situation? Trust his husband to stumble into yet another Daedric plot to destroy the world as if Molag Bal and the Planemeld hadn’t been enough!

“But it’s not one or two that open the way…” Kemosiri frowned down at the journal.

Khati sighed in frustration. “So an arch with three crows. Let’s go, this one thinks he saw one like that. The sooner we get out of this damned forest the better.”

Once they were through the portal, Leythen’s rune grew warm in his hand. Khati activated it and his projection appeared once more.

“I recognize the Daedric influence. Why would Nocturnal have a presence here? Now I’m even more interested in helping you translate the Ritemaster’s memory... Go, find the inscription and then summon me again.”

Down the path, Nocturnal’s presence grew thicker until they could both feel it hanging heavy around them in the air. Gloam wolves, night terrors, and wisps floated around, fighting them the further they proceeded into the sanctum. Finally, Siri spotted the inscribed stone and jogged over, Khati on his heels. 

“You found it!” Leythen’s projection appeared, his expression thoughtful for a moment before it shifted to confused, then wary. “Something’s not right. I feel---” He flickered. “Nocturnal’s Earl! Interfering--”

They both drew swords as Leythen vanished, only to watch another projection appear in his place. A woman, slender, too short to be an Altmer. Hadn’t Leythen told them Nocturnal’s Earl was a Breton? She turned toward them and lowered her hood.

“Now that Leythen’s gone, we can talk freely…” That voice was familiar. “You shouldn’t have come here. These words of power aren’t meant for mortal eyes.”

Kemosiri dropped his sword with a gasp. “Velia? You’re Nocturnal’s Earl? Why? How?”

She gave them a mournful smile. “That doesn’t matter now. What matters is the gift I can give you. Nocturnal has allowed me to give you the meaning of the words the Ritemaster remembers. It’s in all of our best interests for Iachesis to remember where he hid the Heart.”

“What do they mean, then?” Khati asked, his eyes narrowed. Even her projection reeked of Daedric energy, but if Velia was really Nocturnal’s Earl… they’d come all this way to find her, and here she was, just not how they’d expected.

“The phrase he remembers,” she continued, “It’s a spell to retrieve something hidden. When the time is right, he just has to repeat the words to reveal the Heart’s location.”

“We’ll let him know.”

Khati frowned. “It’s too simple. There’s a catch, isn’t there? Something you aren’t telling us. This one thought you came back to Summerset to return to the Psijics, not join the Court of Bedlam.”

“That doesn’t matter now. The die is cast. The Court’s plans must proceed.”

Siri leaned down and picked up his sword. “You’re not making any sense. You pledged yourself to Nocturnal? What about what happened in Coldharbour? What about--?”

Her eyes glowed purple, causing them both to take a step back. “Don’t speak of what you don’t know. The Triad seeks to remake the world so we can live in peace. No more war, no more loss, no more grief.”

“Darien doesn’t want this for you!” Siri retorted. “He’s looking for you, Velia. Meridia sent him back and he’s been trying to find you.”

“She’s the reason we were parted in the first place! Meridia lies and uses her champions, then throws them away when she’s done. I won’t let her throw him away again!” Velia turned her face away, drawing her hood back up, her voice empty of emotions when she spoke again. “But I’ve said enough. Go back to Artaeum. Tell Iachesis about the words.”

“Velia, wait!”

But she was already gone.

***

“This feels too familiar…”

“Darien! Leythen!” Siri hopped down and went over to them, Khati following behind as he always did. “What are you doing?”

Darien startled, his hand going to the hilt of his borrowed sword. “Thank the Light, it’s just you two. What does it look like we’re doing? Trying to get in contact with Mephala. Leythen says she’ll help us.”

“It’s our only option at this point,” Khati pointed out before Siri could protest, his tail flicking behind him. “The sapiarchs’ ritual was a disaster. If the Conclave can do anything it will take too long.”

Siri sighed. “Yeah. You’re right. We have to stop Nocturnal somehow.”

“I’ve got it.” Leythen straightened and opened the door to reveal a scene of carnage. Khati stayed back with him, sending Darien and Kemosiri on with a promise that they would catch up.

Down the passage, past more of Mephala’s dead followers, until they stopped at a chasm that cut the cathedral in two. A figure appeared on the opposite side, the flicker in the aura of the room drawing both of their attentions. Darien’s eyes widened. He hadn’t believed it when they had told him, but there Velia was, clad in black and purple robes with those familiar curls framing her face.

“Velia!”

“Darien…”

“Why are you doing this?” He shouted. “Nocturnal’s deceiving you, she has to be.”

Two sets of footsteps ran up behind them, one of them skidding to a stop. Leythen’s eyes widened. “You… I remember now. Velia…”

She smiled, sad. “Hello, Leythen… I was wondering when you would recognize me.”

“You did this. I trusted you with everything and you betrayed me, betrayed _us._ Why?”

“To make a world where we can be free of the Princes and their manipulations.”

“We can’t let you do this.” Darien stared across the chasm at her. “You’ll destroy everything.”

“Yes. Destroy this world and bring you with me into the new one, where we can live without Meridia’s meddling.”

“We’ll stop you.”

“You’ll try.”

The four of them watched as she turned and strode further into the cathedral.

***

They fought their way up the Crystal Tower, chasing glimpses of black and purple robes. Leythen eased the dying Sapiarch’s passing while Khati and Kemosiri reassembled the ballista to clear the way. All Darien could do was pace, his borrowed sword heavy at his side where Dawnbreaker rested so naturally. Velia was farther above with Nocturnal and the Heart. If they failed, reality would crumble. Everything they’d fought for would be in vain.

They couldn’t fail.

_“Nocturnal has started to repair Transparent Law… Soon none of this will matter.”_

“Velia! Please don’t do this!” Darien shouted.

“We’ve got company!”

***

They made it to the upper level of the library before they saw her, robes fluttering around her like raven wings as she appeared on the other side of the gate.

“This is where I have to stop you.”

Darien pushed his way to the front of the group, gripping the gate as if he could tear it away barehanded. “Why are you doing this? Destroying the world isn’t worth it!”

Velia’s eyes flashed purple. “I’m doing this for you. Meridia promised me we’d be reunited, but she lied! She stole you from me! I gave her blood, sweat, and tears, and in return she ripped my heart out. I nearly died facing Molag Bal. Countless late nights, praying to her and begging, and nothing. Nothing!”

“You have me now, you don’t have to do this! Forsake Nocturnal and help us!”

“It’s too late for that, my love… If I let you through, you’ll die again. You’re the last Light of Meridia... I won’t let history repeat itself.” She ran a hand over the sword hanging at her side, Dawnbreaker’s gem now glowing sickly purple. “Soon… soon it will be done. Meridia will be gone and nothing will keep us apart.”

As Darien distracted her, Leythen manipulated magic around the gate, his power subtle in comparison to the Daedric aura radiating off of Velia. The gate dissolved away. Darien closed the distance between them and grabbed her by the shoulders. His form seemed to be glowing with a golden light. Velia shrieked, bringing one arm up to cover her face as he pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

“Please, Vel, _please._ Don’t do this. There has to be another way,” he begged.

“This is the only way. I knew, back in Balmora, standing over the body of the Earl we faced together… I knew this was what I was meant to do. Meridia doesn’t save her servants, she uses them until they have no more worth to her.”

She let out an inhuman scream. Behind her, Khati pulled away and sheathed his sword, leaving drops of crimson on the stone floors. Darien and Siri gave him a look of horror as Velia collapsed, the corrupted Dawnbreaker falling from her hand. Darien dropped to his knees and pulled her to him, shaking. 

“No, no, stay with me. Please, stay with me,” he begged.

She gave him a weak smile. “I’m sorry… I just wanted to save you… love.”

Velia’s eyes fluttered closed, and Darien watched the rise and fall of her chest cease.

“This one is sorry, but the longer we stand here, the closer Nocturnal gets to destroying reality,” Khati said, his eyes narrow. “Mourn her later. Let’s _go.”_

Darien picked up Dawnbreaker, his expression utterly unreadable. The sword’s light pulsed, reflecting the tears that dripped down his cheeks. “Not yet… We need divine energy to reforge Transparent Law.”

“What are you saying?” Siri asked.

“You heard what she said. I’m the last Light of Meridia. Her power… her _divine_ power is within me. I can restore Dawnbreaker and you can use it to save the world.” He held the sword in his hands, resigned. “I just won’t be around to see it. Make this worth it, alright? I wouldn’t do this for anyone else.”

“Darien, no!”

He gripped the sword, closed his eyes, and the room was filled with brilliant light. When the light faded, Dawnbreaker lay on the floor, restored, and Darien was gone.

Siri knelt to pick up the sword. “Dammit…”

“Let’s go,” Khati murmured, resting his hand briefly on his husband’s shoulder. “We have a world to save.”

***

The three of them ran up the stairs to the tower summit, emerging out into the twilight sky of Evergloam. Nocturnal hovered in the sky, her hands raised and glowing with purple magic that she channeled into the crystal.

_“The tower crystal is almost whole. You are too late, mortals.”_

Siri raised Dawnbreaker with a cry and the sky filled with light. Nocturnal let out an unearthly howl.

_“Meridia’s power won’t help you against me! Rise, my champion. Rise and serve me again!”_

“Fuck,” Khati hissed.

Velia’s limp form materialized before them, engulfed in the purple magic of Evergloam. As they watched, she absorbed the magic and straightened, her eyes now glowing and unseeing. The aura set her down and she raised her staff, her familiar clannfear appearing at her side with matching glowing eyes.

In the battle that followed, she fought with inhuman endurance, her magicka never seeming to run dry. Finally, as the darkness closed in on them Siri thrust Dawnbreaker into the air and an ethereal form appeared. Darien, his form made up of brilliant light, raised a beam of pure light that speared upward through her into the sky. The clannfear screeched and vanished. Velia’s staff fell from her grasp as she collapsed to her knees, the glow of Nocturnal’s power fading from her eyes.

 _“No!”_ Nocturnal screamed. _“The tower crystal was supposed to be mine!”_

The room filled with brilliant light, blinding them all for a moment. When they could see again, Velia was unmoving on the floor, Transparent Law was whole, and all signs of Nocturnal were gone. As Valsirenn appeared from a portal behind them, Velia’s body dissolved into darkness and vanished.

***

They all returned to Artaeum in silence, Siri with Dawnbreaker at his side. The blade was warm to the touch, pulsing faintly with light almost to the tempo of a heartbeat.

“Tell me what happened,” Valsirenn said. “You all look shaken. Where is Darien?”

“Darien’s gone. He sacrificed himself to restore Dawnbreaker so we could repair Transparent Law,” Khati answered.

“Val… do you remember Velia?” Leythen asked softly.

“Velia… Velia... “ Her eyes widened. “I do. It’s strange, I remember her but it’s faint. Like as if it was a dream.”

Siri nodded. “It wasn’t. She was a Psijic, she defeated Nocturnal with you before.”

“Before…? Yes, I remember. But then how was Nocturnal able to threaten us again?”

Khati shrugged. “Time works differently in Oblivion. Darien and Velia both said that. Wouldn’t surprise this one at all if the Princes were meddling.”

“What I don’t understand is how Velia is relevant,” Valsirenn murmured. “Celarus sent her to Tamriel to investigate time breaches and we haven’t heard from her since. I just thought she left, like you did... oh.”

“She became Nocturnal’s Earl.” Leythen sighed. “She’s dead. We killed her on top of the Crystal Tower.”

“Old Ways preserve us. I hope she rests in peace.”


End file.
